


【翔润】非典型AA关系

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: ABO，双A。涉及捆缚，半强制性行为等。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】非典型AA关系

樱井翔在客厅里开了一瓶酒，还没倒进杯里松本润就靠了过来，他刚洗了澡，浴袍随意的拢着，发尾还滴着水。樱井翔搂过他的腰，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“一起喝一杯？”

松本润的味道还残留在他口腔里，并不甜腻，倒像灼人的烈酒。酒未入喉，樱井翔却因为这个吻醉了起来。他邀请松本润先喝上一杯，那人却干脆的拂了他的好意，直接跨坐到他身上来。

“有了我，你还用拿酒来调情？”

樱井翔也不跟他客气，手直接伸进浴袍去撩拨他的乳首。敏感的肉粒在揉捏中很快挺立起来，松本润轻喘着低头，樱井翔便把他粉嫩的唇瓣含在口中辗转着舔吻。信息素不由自主的扩散开，空气中暧昧的流动着两种气息，却并不能相互交缠，甚至要费点力气收敛着，才不至于冲突起来。

同性相斥。松本润早就明白这个道理。至少三个月前他是明白的。他只是没想到他摩拳擦掌志在必得准备攻略的人竟然和自己一样是个Alpha。他发誓这不是自己的错，樱井翔的脸棱角分明，眼睛却圆润，透着有分寸的倨傲劲儿，哪一项都不偏不倚的对上他的胃口。这人礼节周到，性子也温和，还隔三差五的带头呼吁AO平权，简直是新时代Omega的标杆，也撩得松本润心里发痒。他不是会在爱情里磨蹭的人，明示暗示一通酸溜溜的接触下来，樱井翔才总算显出点动摇来。

“一起喝一杯？”

当时他也是这么开口邀请的。松本润求之不得，却也不愿显得急切。没想到樱井翔比他想象中还要主动，他带松本润进家门，脱了外套就野得像头小狮子，文质彬彬的精英形象全被丢在了门外的夜色里。

这样的反差让松本润更加兴奋。他扣住樱井翔不安分的手欺身吻过去，樱井翔又不服输的压过来，舌尖掠过他的唇，向内挑了他的舌含在口中吮吸。松本润扶着他的后脑想夺回主动权，却被推着肩膀按在了沙发背上。他的手掌暧昧的摩挲着樱井翔的侧腰，那人竟干脆耐不住性子似的抽掉了他的腰带。

“这么心急吗？”

松本润调笑着去揉樱井翔的脸。樱井翔温柔的抓住他的手背到后面，用腰带在手腕上打了一个结。

“喂，第一次就玩这种？”

当时他并没有察觉到这个人的危险，况且他对这类事也并不排斥。樱井翔不多话，牙齿厮磨着他敏感的耳垂，两人距离很近，松本润的鼻尖蹭过他后颈，却隐约觉得少了些什么。

“你的信息素是什么味道？”

“想知道吗。”樱井翔抵着他的额头，距离太近，吐息都亲密的交缠在一起。“无论我的信息素是什么味道，松本さん都会一样喜欢我吗？”

“当然。”

松本润体贴的释放出自己的信息素想抚慰他紧张的情绪。龙舌兰的香气扩散开，恰到好处的令人微醺。樱井翔用清香的雪松味回应他，两种味道试探着接触，在空气中划出一道泾渭分明的界限。

“你是Alpha？”相斥的气息让松本润有些诧异。樱井翔搂住他的脖子，鼻尖蹭着他撒娇。

“你说了会一样喜欢我的。”

“只是之后可能会有点疼哦。”松本润笑了，他一向没什么禁忌，倒是樱井翔坦诚又小心的样子让他觉得更可爱起来。

浴袍被解开了，樱井翔的手熟练的向下探去。松本润贴在他上身软软的蹭着，回想起那天自己说过的所有话，觉得就这一句最让他脸红。他有点后悔自己当时没多点警惕性。在樱井翔没把他拦腰抗上床之前，他还都在饶有兴致的逗他。

“明天有工作吗？起不来床可怎么办。”

“那要看你有没有这个本事了。”樱井翔靠近了，松本润被捆住的双手越挣越紧，才后知后觉的慌了起来。

“开什么玩笑？我来你家可不是挨操的。”

“那你可以试试来操我啊。”樱井翔还是那副温和的笑颜，唇角柔软的弧度正是迷倒他的那一款。

紧接着松本润的裤子就被扯了下来。樱井翔身材并不像看起来那样瘦弱，脱了上衣后显出流畅的肌肉线条。他用膝盖分开松本润的双腿，握住他的性器上下套弄。灵巧的舌头撬开口腔，蛮横的在里面攻城略地。松本润挣扎着去咬，樱井翔躲开他，惩罚似的咬了一口他唇上的小痣，接着向下吻他敏感的喉结，又去挑逗他粉嫩的乳首。松本润在他手中渐渐兴奋起来，他便不再去顾及肿胀的性器，手掌从腰窝滑到臀瓣，稍微揉捏后又去爱抚大腿内侧的皮肤。身体的敏感带被毫不遗漏的爱抚着，樱井翔指尖流连间刻意划过囊袋，松本润身体禁不住轻颤，前端也抖动着吐出液体。

“想要了？”樱井翔玩味的看着他微妙的表情变化。

“想要就说，忍着多难受。”

他指尖仍是若有若无的划过松本润的大腿，不轻不重的撩拨他的痒。松本润终于撑不住，水润的桃花眼微眯起来，带着气音妩媚的开口邀请。

“嗯…想要，想要翔さん。”

樱井翔满意的在他的大腿根上亲了一口。

“早这么乖多好。”

樱井翔挤了足量的润滑剂，指尖在他穴口按压打转。他耐心的抚平穴口的褶皱，让那一圈肌肉放松下来，然后才试探着插入了一根手指。

“…痛…”松本润皱起了眉头，大腿讨好的蹭上樱井翔的腰。

“帮我解开…翔さん，我想抱着你。”

樱井翔对他温顺的态度相当满意。他温柔的吻去松本润眼角的泪水，帮他解开了手腕的皮带。松本润的手被勒得有些麻了，只软绵绵的搭上樱井翔的脖子。樱井翔揉着他浑圆的臀瓣，指节在他体内弯曲旋转。松本润轻喘着堪堪贴上他，湿润的眼神突然变得凌厉，空气中暴烈的酒精味欺压上来，樱井翔没来及作出反应，就被松本润的膝盖顶上了小腹，他被逼得从松本润身体里退出来，接着又被一个用力反压在床上，松本润跨坐在他腰上掐了他的脖子，樱井翔气喘不匀，剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“就你这样还想上我？”

松本润勾起一边唇角笑着贴近他的脸，充满侵略性的Alpha信息素让樱井翔被本能的激怒了。他猛的撞开松本润的肩膀，扭了他的手反剪在身后，松本润挣不过他，脸直接被按进枕头，腰吃不住力塌了下去，以十分羞耻的姿势趴跪在床上。樱井翔趁机拿回皮带把他的手捆好，一巴掌拍在他屁股上。

“你他妈怎么这么野？”

“操你妈。”松本润咬牙切齿的回头骂他。

“你最好省点力气。”樱井翔暴躁起来，清冷的雪松味也变得凛冽。他扯着松本润的后衣领，贴着他的耳朵语气不善的开口。

“我可马上就要操你了。”

松本润狠狠的瞪过去，樱井翔并不为所动，捞起松本润的腰让他跪好。被束缚的双手让他只能用脸贴着床单支撑，臀部在这样的姿势下高高的翘起，粉嫩的穴口一览无余。樱井翔直接插了两指进去，在干涩的甬道里粗暴的搅动扩张。松本润的脸埋在枕头里，因疼痛绷紧了身子。他的双手被束缚着无法反抗，信息素也颓丧的收敛起来。感受到他的沮丧，樱井翔到底是心软了，手下的动作也变得轻柔，手指细致的抚慰过脆弱肠道的每一处，耐心的研磨开拓。松本润的身体在这样的抚慰中逐渐松弛，指尖划过前列腺，甚至能感到他轻微的颤抖。身体诚实的反应让樱井翔的动作顺畅起来。他很快进入了第三根手指，生涩的嫩穴也在抽插中变得湿润。

这样顺利的进度让松本润感到羞耻，滚烫的触感从穴口传来的时候他终于忍不住耸动着肩膀抽泣起来。他声音低低的，呜咽的声音都埋进枕头里，樱井翔忙停了动作把他的脸从枕头里刨出来，泪水不停地从他眼角滑落，把他整张脸都蹭得湿漉漉的。

松本润自己也不明白当时为什么会哭。浴袍被丢在一边，他正扶着樱井翔的性器缓缓的坐下去，此时眼里角泛出的水光倒没什么特别的意味，只是单纯的爽到了而已。

“真哭了？”好在那天的樱井翔还有点良心，知道把他抱在怀里擦眼泪。

“松本さん？别哭啊松本さん。”

“混蛋。”松本润的声音带上了哭腔，变得奶声奶气。“你被人用手操开试试！”

樱井翔揉着他后脑的发，好声好气的顺着他的背安慰他。“后面很疼吗？”

“滚。”松本润红着脸骂他。“你把我解开。”

“你不喜欢我了？”樱井翔看着他的眼睛，露出可怜兮兮的表情来。

松本润嗫嚅了一会儿，终于服了软，“我不要后入。”他把脸埋在樱井翔胸口蹭眼泪。“你从正面上。”

樱井翔轻笑着吻他额头，再一次帮他解开束缚，松本润放弃了抵抗，乖乖的躺回床上任他吻着。樱井翔辗转在他软嫩的唇瓣上，身体与他交缠着厮磨。至此这场性爱才终于像样了起来。

后穴的扩张早已足够，樱井翔没有把太多的精力放在爱抚上，很快就用灼热的性器撑开了他的身体，紧窄的甬道即使做足了扩张还是有些勉强，樱井翔的尺寸比想象中还要大，松本润忍不住闷哼出声，眼角因疼痛又泛了红。

“疼就抱紧我。”

“你少废话。”

知道他逞强，樱井翔仍是耐着性子一点一点进入，浅吻他的侧颈，轻抚他的腰际，小心的等他适应。松本润在这样的体贴中逐渐变得难耐，腿勾上他的腰，咬着他的耳朵催促。

“你到底操不操？”

“这么急？”被湿热的小穴包裹着，樱井翔的嗓音染上了情欲的喑哑。“那待会别哭。”

“你他妈…呃…”

樱井翔握住他的膝盖，不留情面的抽插起来。突然的动作让松本润惊呼出声，随即又咬住了下唇。那根凶狠的器物劈开他的身体，灼热的摩擦和热烈的冲撞让陌生的快感从他体内升腾起来。身体欢愉的承受着这一切，后穴不知廉耻的分泌出液体来润滑他的进出，但身为Alpha的尊严还是让他隐忍着不发出声音来。

“你变得很湿呢。”樱井翔性感的喘息就在他耳边。

“被我干的这么爽吗？”

松本润瞪他一眼，却再没有威慑力，飘红的水润眼角也只剩娇嗔。樱井翔用手撬开他的牙齿，模仿着抽插的动作压着他的软舌进出。松本润吮着他的手指，在下身的快感中喘息不及。樱井翔的指节灵活的擦过他的上颚，挺着腰撞击他的敏感点，呻吟终于忍不住从他口中溢出。

“…啊、呃…别…”

松本润没想过自己会发出这样的声音，软糯的嗓音在结尾都绕着圈的勾人。他自暴自弃的侧过脸去埋在一边的枕头里，粗大的性器一次一次的碾磨过他深处的软肉，舒爽的快意让他眼前一阵阵发白。

“不叫出来吗。”樱井翔撸动他硬挺的前端，阴茎结在空气中微微肿胀起来，樱井翔手指拢着摩擦过去，下身用力挺动，满意的感受到身下人抑制不住的颤抖。

“乖，叫出来，我喜欢听。”他碾过敏感的腺体冲撞着软嫩的腔口，力度像是要把退化的腔口撞开。松本润不由得绷紧了身子，瞳孔因快感而失焦。

“…啊…你…呜…你别标记我……”

酥麻的触感接连不断的涌上来，松本润在他技巧性的律动中失了神智，断断续续的只说出这种无意义的话来。

“我不会标记你的。”樱井翔抬高他的腿插入更深处，“你可是Alpha啊，松本さん。”

Alpha怎么会被标记呢。松本润想笑自己当时的蠢。粗硬的性器贯穿了他的身体，前所未有的深入让他绷不住射了出来。樱井翔沾了他的精液放进他嘴里，搅动着他的口腔，松本润乖巧的把舌头缠上去，把他的手指细细的舔干净。

“你走神了。”樱井翔下身用力的顶过去，高潮后的身体格外敏感，松本润禁不住颤抖起来。

“…哈…”

松本润早已经软成一滩水，只能脱力的伏在他胸前索吻。樱井翔顺着他的意啃咬他下唇，托着他的臀瓣示意他动起来。他向欲望臣服的样子透着魅惑的性感，那点未能收起的Alpha信息素竟然也有了几分调情的意味。

松本润在他跨上起伏，媚穴已经完全适应了这样的频率，不知满足的渴求着更深层的满足。他扭着腰，引导着那根性器撞击自己体内那块软肉，每一个细胞都因快感而战栗。刚刚射过的性器在抽插中又逐渐抬头，樱井翔托着他的背把他放在床上，松本润顺从的张开双腿，淫液从他穴口飞溅出来，他不掩饰的呻吟着，任樱井翔霸道的领着他攀上顶峰。

“现在靠后面也能好好射出来了呢。”高潮过后樱井翔退出他的身体，后穴还恋恋不舍的吸附着，被他带出乳白色的液体来。松本润还没回过神，身子也绵软到不想动弹。樱井翔从背后靠过来，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的背。

“今天不太专心啊。想什么呢？”

“我在想，我到底走错了哪一步呢？”松本润转过身来盯着天花板愣神。

“怎么就莫名其妙的被你上了。”

“你没什么错，都怪我。”樱井翔把他搂在怀里。“怪我没忍住。”

“你闭嘴。”松本润顾不上身下还粘糊糊的，抬脚又要去踹他。樱井翔躲开他，抓着他的手腕又顺势分开他的腿。

“不然我再给你一次机会，你试试？”


End file.
